Princess Princess: Twist!
by Leia -anime-maniac
Summary: The life of the Princesses of Fujimori Gakuen changes as a new princess unexpectedly knocks on the doors of their life. Tooru Kouno, the out-of-season transfer student suddenly gets selected as the new princess, but what awaits him might be unexpected than his ex-school life. Follow the life of Yuujirou, Mikoto and the ex-model Tooru as they go through this year together!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Konnichiwa!

The name's Leia, I just started writing fanfiction and this is my first try. I know it's not much as I was racking my head on how this chapter must be and all but... I will do my best on my other chapters! You might not expect much in the first chapter but it starts getting better later! so please be patient~

Notes: I DO NOT own princess princess or the characters, I would love to though XD.

* * *

_Tooru…_

'Huh..? who is that..?'

_Tooru…_

'Why is that person calling out my name…?'

* * *

The ringing of the alarm sent vibrations in my ear leading me to wake up.

The morning sun and the window suddenly seemed to have made a combo attack as the already bright sunrays which passed through the glass of our window doubled it's brightness plus accuracy and hit my half-opened eyes.

'Who was that..' I thought, Rubbing my injured eyes and slowly coming to realization of where I was sleeping.

It wasn't so usual that I would see a dream like that. My messy hair which stood up like the hair of a porcupine and my tossed aside blanket which didn't seem like my cozy cover anymore due to the several abnormal wrinkles that had somehow formed told me that I moved a lot in my sleep.

'Damn… gotta be careful'

Why should I be careful..? It's because I'm sleeping in the top bunk. One wrong move and I will wake up with a bump on my head.

I moved my blanket and sat up straight resisting the soft pillow and my temptation to sleep which appeared all too good to refuse. The alarm near my pillow was still ringing. I wonder how it's able to hold in still and not blow up due to the sound. Heck, it was jumping wildly like a person on an uncontrollable roller coaster! I dragged my half-asleep hand to turn off the trampoline like alarm. My feet woke up and slowly came down to touch the mildly cold floor which cleansed my thoughts. I looked back at the sleeping blonde to see that he was still in deep slumber but his sleeping style was pretty weird, hope he doesn't hit his head. He sort of reminded me of a tsundere friend who was just too cute, exactly like him. I chuckled at the sight and started walking before the blonde wakes up since he needs to have his morning beauty time. You will get used to hearing that later just like how Akira did.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my already messy hair which refused the comb and started to play wrestling with me. I somehow, just somehow made it normal which popped back to the porcupine style later. I didn't want to be called porcupine or anything like that! Happened once but it isn't gonna happen twice.

'Remember Tooru! Next time, don't move a lot in your dreams please?' I cursed myself since my hair strands were putting up a tough battle for me to win.

I could hear moaning outside the door while I was brushing my hair signaling me that the blonde was finally awake.

"Tooru! Are you in the bathroom?" He called out while whining in pain.

"I am! Just wait a sec! And oh yeah, You hit your head again?" I chuckled waiting for the blonde's answer.

At first it was silent which made me focused on the battle between me and my hair but later he gives a hit on the door which gives a loud enough bang for me to hear.

I flinch due to the sudden but cute reply and hold in my laughter not wanting the blonde to kill me in any moment now. I slowly let out my held it laughter to calm my stomach down and looked at my neatly done hair.

'I won again! Looks like you won't be able to win against me so accept defeat already, okay?' I thought to myself while congratulating myself on my victory but decided to leave or else the waiting princess would have a machete geared up with him to finish me off and announce my funeral.

The door creaks open as I turn the doorknob to see a rather angry blonde. It wasn't even 5 seconds when I came out from the bathroom that he had the face which could make me burst out in laughter.

"I'm so sorry that I hit my head again but that doesn't mean you can make such a face on these kind of mornings. You have a death wish or what?"

His not pleased face which was ready to punch me any moment was just too hysterical but I had my patience to spare.

"I get it, your turn to use the bathroom, am I right?"

I gestured a waiter leading the way for a fine woman which wasn't that realistic in our case. He gave me his last look before he entered the bathroom.

"Why thank you, now let me be in peace."

He slammed the door shut and returned to his morning beauty care.

"Geez… don't be that rough on me…" I said while scratching the back of my head. I gave a last glance before I went to my wardrobe to take out my neatly ironed uniform.

"Fujimori Gakuen…"

It's been about a week since I transferred in. Became a princess, got new but interesting friends, and started the most exciting school year of my life.

Time passed as I kept dozing off. While I was doing just so, I didn't realize that the blonde was already done changing his clothes and was ready to go to the cafeteria. Not knowing what to do, he let out a sigh and blew softly near my ear. I flinched at the sudden action taken by the blonde.

"Earth to Tooru~ Earth to Tooru~ Shall we proceed to the cafeteria~?"

I looked back at the blonde who had a smirk taped to his face and his arms which were folded. A pose that said he was all ready to start his daily special routine; teasing a particular red-head.

"Roger Captain Yuujirou!"

I saluted and played along with him. His reaction saying that he was all ready to have fun on this day. I smiled at him and pointed to my uniform.

"Right after I finish changing my clothes." I said while I took off my comfy night t-shirt and picked up my sleepy white and nicely ironed shirt.

"I'll wait for you outside. And be fast or else Mikoto will keep whining." He said when he realized he had a tint of pink across his face.

"Kay." I reassured him while I was pulling down my pants leaving my boxers to be seen and quickly removed my pants and wore my school trousers.

The door slams shut as Yuujirou left. The room felt really big as I tidied my already worn uniform.

It only took around 5 minutes to wear my uniform and tidy it, all I needed to do now was to look at my reflection and know everything was in place. I looked at my reflection in the window and moved towards the door to leave and not keep my already waiting friends waiting for me.

'I wonder what they have in store for me today…' I grinned at my said thought and looked back for a last glance at my room. I slowly turned the doorknob and looked through the small gap while opening to peek at my awaiting friends. Sure enough, they were there waiting for me.

I tardily opened the already opened door and stepped out to take out the key from my pocket. I placed the said key into the keyhole and turned it until I heard a reassuring 'click!' which told me that the door was locked. You wouldn't want stalkers and people walking into your room and stealing your stuff now would you? Actually, no one would! That's creepy if you ask me.

"Tooru! Guess what!" Mikoto jumped in excitement right after I closed the door. Eyes slightly wide open; I looked at the excited red-head.

"What? But first shouldn't we start walking?" I suggested while looking at my brand new watch. My friend bought it for me on my birthday but couldn't gift it at that day due to reasons she couldn't disclose.

"Exactly, you can tell us your love speech later." Yuujirou sarcastically said as he started to walk ahead of us. His snicker which couldn't be heard by the eastern princess was clearly heard by me and recorded in my memory.

"It-its not a speech!" Mikoto said, all flustered. He also started to walk ahead to make his point clear to Yuujirou who wouldn't listen. They started to have a one-way fight which would result in Yuujirou winning.

'Heh, guess I should speed up too.' I thought as I walked fast enough to catch up with the fighting cats. One which always had his excited tail up straight and one which didn't mind the other and moved along in his confident streak.

Time speeded up as we talked on our way to the cafeteria and on our way to our classroom. Who would even care about time with Yuujirou and Mikoto to keep you occupied?

**"Students Yutaka Mikoto, Kouno Tooru and Shihoudani Yuujirou report to the student council room soon after this period. I repeat, students Yutaka Mikoto, Kouno Tooru and Shihoudani Yuujirou report to the student council room soon after this period."**

We were in class when the announcement was made. Students looked around the room to look at us, their idols, and completely forgot about the ongoing lesson which was supposed to come for our tests but was cut out due to the teacher who didn't avert his eyes from us.

"I wonder what is it now…" Yuujirou groaned, not at all pleased with the said announcement. His heavy sigh sent some students to think what exactly had happened while the others enjoyed their princess moaning- ahem -groaning in pain. Did I say something wrong? Hope not…

I was a bit different from the other two princesses. I actually wait for what's there for us if an announcement is made. It's actually…what to say… exciting. Might be weird, but that's my nature.

A sigh, a snicker and a smile. That's what we are at the moment. Mikoto letting out sighs as Yuujirou continues to tease the red-head while I stand there smiling.

"Wasn't it long, Tooru? His love-speech?" Yuujirou smirked at me signaling to join in on his act.

"It wasn't a LOVE-SPEECH. I was just saying that Megumi-san will come to visit on the days that I won't have to wear that darn princess dress!" Mikoto squeaked, not wanting to back down to Yuujirou.

"If you were just SAYING, then why was it so long?" I smirked at the point which Mikoto forgot. His face darkened realizing that this day's endless torture—ehem, teasing has begun.

"And what makes you so sure that you won't get any Princess work on that day?" Yuujirou continued.

"Yeah, what if Kaichou suddenly gives us a job to do on that day?" I joined in.

"Guys! Don't say that!" Mikoto whined.

Both me and Yuujirou held hands with devilish smiles and eyes that were looking with pity at Mikoto.

"Poor Mikoto~" We said in sync. "And he already invited her over too~" Yuujirou started. "What is going to happen to the poor princess~?" I said with a smirk on.

"You guys! That's enough! And besides we reached the student council room!" Mikoto yelled while he was pointing at the student council room door.

Both me and Yuujirou exchanged glances for a moment and then just stood there motionless.

"Guys?" Mikoto asked thinking he might go through another round of our teasing.

Yuujirou turned back to look at Mikoto.

"You seriously want to go? What if they give you a job on that day?" He smirked.

"Shi-Shihoudani!" Mikoto whined.

Since I won't be able to bear the fact of being late, I said, "Mikoto, Yuujirou, you guys can continue this after we have heard what kaichou wants to say to us." And dragged the two fighting cats in to the room.

"What? New outfits again?" Mikoto wailed, he seriously wanted some day off's in which he could relax and be a boy for once.

"New outfits, new adventure, so you better gear up Mikoto." Yuujirou said with a not amused face.

"I don't need any adventures in my life. I've already got so many things to handle!" Mikoto sighed. Not wanting to go through it all over again.

"Let's go now or else sempai will be waiting." I said, bowing to Kaichou and leaving the room.

* * *

Well, this is how our school days go…

Oops, I haven't formally introduced myself now have I?

My name is Tooru Kouno,

Height is 169 cm,

My school's name Fujimori Gakuen.

And welcome to the life of the Fujimori Gakuen Princess!

Have fun with your stay here!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone~ sorry for the late update! Actually, at this very moment, I have an exam to learn for but I couldn't leave you guys with nothing to read. So here it is~ tada~~ Apparently I can't keep more than 2 genres for a story but don't worry~

Genres: Drama, Comedy, Romance

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Princess Princess. All rights go to Tsuda Mikiyo and Zaou Taishi.

Notes: **_Please favorite, review and follow~ It will be a big help to me! (I can't continue if I don't get a response you know. xD )_**

* * *

8:37 am

On a fine Monday Morning

Grasshoppers' chirped outside. Birds kept singing in the blue sky. The teacher taught us on this and that but it was mostly maths. My head swung from the window to face the teacher, trying to take down notes but I just couldn't. My head just didn't listen to me today. It was being a bitch and I couldn't do anything about it. The teacher kept on saying some formulas which sounded like mantras* to me. I swung my head back to the window, trying to get this headache out of my mind. I was out of it today; plain out of it. I'm neither happy nor sad. I'm just confused. Probably.

The window gave out a hazy reflection of the class which provided me some amusement in this mind wrecking day which was bound to spoil my mood in some way or another. In the hazy reflection of the class which I could only see, I noticed a particular blond who slept away without anyone noticing. It might have been that he is just really skillful in not letting anyone notice or that everyone just decided to think they didn't see it since they wanted to stare at his face when he sleeps.

As I stared at the reflection, I found out that the blonde was shaking; it wasn't as much as in shaking like a tornado but like shivering. My eyes just stared at his reflection but I figured out why he was shaking. Everyone and I mean **everyone **was just staring at him. Even the teacher! No wonder not even a single person scolded me for slacking off in class. I glanced from the corner of my right eye to see what exactly was going on. And sure enough, everyone was staring at him. They were staring at him with such an intense glare that he started to shiver.

I turned to face everyone and gave out a very irritated look. My eyes sent a thousand needles into their flesh which made them get heart attacks. It wasn't enough to kill them, but enough for them to stop looking at Yuujirou. Then I faced Yuujirou and just stared at him. Don't worry; I wasn't staring with rape intentions or anything so you can stop thinking of ways to stop me.

My right hand reached out and rested on his head. By this time, everyone was taking several glances from time to time, to look at their precious princesses having their love-Ahem-friend's moment. I think I said something wrong _again_ but, oh well! My hand ruffled lightly through his hair which made him flinch and push my hand off, just like a cat. A chuckle escaped my mouth which was replaced with a smile. Now, everyone didn't dare to look at the teacher. They knew if they didn't see the scene that was happening; they were going to miss _a lot. _I ruffled through his hair again and he did the same cute reaction.

I glanced through the edge of my eye and scanned the situation of our audience and decided to wake the blonde up. I got up and decided to tell him while I am above him but that seemed like a bad idea. Instead I kneeled down beside his desk and whispered into his ears.

"Yuujirou, time to wake up." I whispered in his ear but all he did was giving out a small 'I-don't-want-to' whine. I whispered again, this time he woke up with a bang on the table. So this is what I did:

"Yuujirou. You are in class. Everyone is looking at you. I hope you don't want to get raped because all of them are surrounding you now. Oh well, I have to go now. See you." I whispered again and he flinched real hard. At the 4th sentence, he stood up violently, "WHAT?!" and he screamed making everyone fall out of heaven and back to reality. Heck, I was the one closest to him! Better check my ears later or I think I might just be deaf.

"Huh? What just happened?" He asked with questioning eyes who didn't dare to look deeper in the situation standing in front of him. Everyone didn't want to look behind either; they were just too terrified of what might happen if they did.

"You were sleeping in class and Kouno-kun woke you up. So why don't you say thanks to him. Hmm, Shihodani-kun?" The teacher said with a smile while trying to adjust his already out of place glasses.

"Tooru did?" Yuujirou said with doubtful eyes and turned to face me who was lying on the ground; trying to get Yuujirou's screams out of my ears. He looked at me in complete shock and then suddenly blushed wildly. He didn't notice his blush till I noticed it. My eyes which were concentrated on my ears turned to look at Yuujirou instead. "Yuujirou?" I asked since he was red to the ears for some odd reason. He flinched when he knew that he was blushing and covered it immediately. He turned away from my gaze and went up to the teacher. "I'm not feeling too well so can I leave for these 3 periods?" He asked and as soon as the teacher gave his acceptance; he ran outside to who knows which corner of this entire school.

Motionless and speechless, I laid on the ground with no words to speak. I stared into vacuum as whispers began to spread in the room. Every single boy's head turned from time to time to check on me and then return to talking about Yuujirou. It was slowly becoming uproar but even the teacher didn't do anything. He was too confused about Yuujirou that he completely forgot about class.

"What was that…?"

"Why was he blushing though?"

"It was so cute!"

"Usually Kouno is the one who is cute but now we could see that side in Shihodani!"

"Oh how I wish he would blush like that everyday~"

"We have another princess for that!"

"Kouno never blushes does he?"

"Shihodani blushing was just so K.A.W.A.I.I!"

I looked at every corner noticing that the 3 princesses were the talk of the period. I was a bit terrified since girls act somewhat the same and besides, girls are scarier! I let out a huge sigh as the bell rang to signal us the next period has started. Knowing what period it what, I got up and started heading out of the door. But before leaving, I turned 180 degrees and gave the queen's smile to my fellow students.

"I'll be going to the student council room now~ so why don't you all be a dear and tell the teacher I won't be able to attend his class?" He said with a bit of pitching improvements so that it would look like I sounded like a girl. The class whistled and gave a huge 'yes'. "Thanks minna~" I said and rushed out of the howling class for the teacher to handle.

* * *

In a matter of a few minutes, I was in the council room with Mikoto on my left and Yuujirou on my right. I couldn't say we were sitting like how we used to sit. This time, Yuujirou was trying to get away from me by going 3 cm further away from me each time Kaichou would finish his statement.

"I'm probably thinking of doing a fashion show. But as our chairman said, it will be an interschool show. Basically it will be a contest in which 3 girls from each school will compete to get the cup. But since it is interschool, they will be a team and will represent their school. The winner gets to be in a photoshoot and get their own photo album made along with the cup. They will also get cash if their photo albums get into sale. How does it sound?"

Kaichou ended his brief summary of the interschool contest which made Yuujirou snap back to reality. Modeling huh? I would do that but no way as a girl. I used to be a model but if they find that I am good at modeling then they won't leave me. They might even go as far as to kill one of the people I love to put me in the contest.

"What does this have to do with us?" Yuujirou finally spoke up as I was dwelling in my thoughts. I looked at him thinking, 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Hmm, Shihodani-kun. As you know, there are no females in this school since this is obviously a boy's school. So we will use the princesses to get the prize. And if you are lucky, you can become a model. But the fact that which gender you will model when you get the prize depends on you and the photographer." He ended again, this time with a lure that both Mikoto and Yuujirou couldn't refuse.

"Modeling as a guy…" Mikoto said and floated into space.

"Modeling huh?" Yuujirou said with a smirk even though he was in his right mind.

"I refuse." I said bluntly which shattered the air agreement which I absolutely didn't like. Everyone looked at me in shock as I said the 2 solid words which seemed to have a broken a wall.

"Now Kouno-kun… You know you can't refuse. Because we have already accepted and you must do it." Kaichou said which made me curse him silently in my mind.

I let out a huge sigh knowing that nothing could be done about him and there was no way of stopping him either. "If you already agreed, then that's another case. I'll take the job then." I said and let out another audible sigh. Everyone looked happy and contented as I made my agreement heard and we were all dismissed and told to return to our classes.

The four of us were walking in the empty corridor trying to keep our voices low. Akira, Me, Mikoto and Yuujirou. Four best friends having fun. At that moment, Yuujirou whispered something to Akira and said, "Guys, you go on ahead, I'll see you later in class." Yuujirou said and disappeared with Akira.

Mikoto was confused and to be honest, so was I. I seriously didn't know what was roaming around Yuujirou's head today. But I knew something was up. At that very precise moment, I remembered something important. We had to pick up our costumes! Oh how I would just love to curse Arisada right now but I had to control it.

"We have to get our costumes." I said to Mikoto and started to drag him into the room. Mikoto just cursed those costumes as we were going to the room.

* * *

15 minutes later.

We were currently changing and there was no one other than the 2 of us in that room and since we had to check if the size was right but Yuujirou wasn't there so we couldn't leave until he also comes and tries the uniform. I was staring into space as Mikoto noticed both Akira and Yuujirou coming into the room but I shut Mikoto's mouth and hid so that we could scare him but Yuujirou seemed to have a really weird aura around him so I stopped.

"So tell me. What's wrong?" Akira said but I didn't know what was going on since I couldn't see a single thing.

"This dream scared me." Yuujirou started with slight unnoticeable cracks in his voice.

"Go on." Akira said, trying to sooth Yuujirou.

"I saw… Megumi-san falling in love with Tooru and Tooru falling in love with her…" He said and started to have noticeable cracks in his voice.

"We were on a trip. The four of us; Mikoto, Megumi-san, myself and Tooru. But… Megumi-san was in trouble and only Tooru knew where she was. So he went to get her back. When Tooru was fighting, trying to save her, I came in as a ghost that no one could see. I saw Megumi-san's face and my other self who accepts everything showed up beside me and said 'Ah, I see.' I didn't knew what was going on but I did when I saw her face… she was in love with him. But the scare only started when... I-I-It…" Yuujirou started to shiver but Akira tried his best to calm him down.

"When Megumi-san went home to Mikoto without a scratch, Tooru looked at her with a- a- fa-face that seemed l-like h-he w-was in l-l-love with her… And my other self again said, 'Ah, I understand.' Then, I started having a feeling in my gut saying that something must have happened between those two in real life… Then, I thought. 'What am I so sad about…?' and then I saw 2 people coming out from the side of the road who were invisible to everyone else. My other self pointed there and I- I" Yuujirou started to sob but I was too shocked on what I was hearing.

How did he? What is going on here…? But Yuujirou continued and my ears were fixed there again. "I was there-I- I- w-w-was st-stabbing T-Tooru wi-with a s-s-smile o-on m-my face… It was horrible… just Horrible… Blood everywhere… and t-t-then… I ate h-h-him…" Yuujirou couldn't take the immense pressure anymore and he started to cry with all his heart.

I was shocked and baffled. I didn't know what I was hearing anymore and my body became numb. Mikoto lashed out and broke free from my grip.

"Megumi-san would never do anything like that! This is utter nonsense!" He said, trying to make his false statement true.

"Huh…? Mikoto..?" Yuujirou said and noticed Mikoto standing there with an angry expression but was shocked when he saw me emerging from the shadows.

I stood up with a rather plain face but this face was clearly saying 'I'm-not-kidding'. I stared at him as Yuujirou stood there; frozen.

"Tooru! You say it! You know that Megumi-san would never do anything like that right?! I'm her first boyfriend right?! Tell them that!" Mikoto was literally trying to prove his point but everything is futile against the truth.

It was a short sentence but it proved something immense. "You are wrong Mikoto. Yuujirou is right. Whatever happened in his dream happened in real life." I said which left an eerie silence in the room.

Everything he said was true. But the stabbing part, it was the other way around. How did he know? More than that, **_how does he know about my grievous sin which is covered only in blood? _**


End file.
